Luffy's betrothed
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Luffy is blinded by sickness and Garp decides an arrange marriage is in order. Watch Luffy go through life as a wife of Chase Smoker. (I looked it up couldn't find his first name) Enduring the hardships of being a marine wife and fighting with his past need to be pirate king, Warning Kidnapping, Mpreg, Blackbeard may die! lol SmokerxLuffy
1. Chapter 1

Luffy sat knees drawn to his chest his slightly too skinny frame shivered. "Why do we have to care for these brats!" Dadans voice seemed to echo with every harsh comment coming out of the drunk bandits mouth. The soft steps of Ace entering through the door barley casting Luffy a glance, heading up the steps. The 10 yr old boy froze when he heard Dadan.

"One of them is the devil himself, no he's the devils child that's what he is" Dadan slammed her drink down. Ace stared at his hand clenching it into a tight fist. Luffy sat and listened to Dadan almost all night before falling to sleep in the same position.

Luffy watched Ace that morning leave usually he would attempt to fallow. However today Luffy decided not to. The child's stomach growled loudly. (Food) he thought looking around to began hunting for what little morsels might be lurking in the woods nearby. Luffy spent the better part of the day digging up grubs. Despite his efforts he only managed a small bowl full at least.

That night, while everyone else ate their fill of meat Ace brought back Luffy sat in his corner eating the bowl of rice given to him. Cleaning his bowl out after Ace left, Luffy began to wash the dishes everyone left behind.

Dadan stared in shock for once but chose to ignore the brat and went to get sake with Dogra and Magra. While Luffy finished putting the dishes away the small boy went to bed. Laying there wide awake, long after everyone went to sleep.

Luffy opened his eyes that morning, what woke him he didn't know. Except for a horrible pain on his right side. (Am I really hungry?) he asked himself, he got up intent on hunting for food again.

A wave of nausea washed over him. (I'm just hungry, I will feel better once I eat) Luffy thought grabbing his metal bucket.

Luffy worked in the shade of the Forest catching frogs near a stream. Luffy shivered badly the pain seemed to increase every time he bent down or climbed and jump. Luffy stumbled from a 3 foot drop, he dropped to his knees puking violently.

He collapsed off to the side. (get UP) he shouted in his mind. Luffy struggled to get his feet all the while telling himself to get up and not give up.

The shack was blurry by the time he got there, his head hurt as does his side. Luffy crawled into his mat with his thread bare blanket. The child's eye dropped shut it wasn't long before he fell unconscious from the fever.

"OI LUFFY GET DOWN HERE DINNER IS READY!" Dadan yelled her cigarettes threatening to fall out of her mouth. Dadan frowned when there was no noise. "Ace go upstairs and get him" Dadan turned glaring daggers at the boy.

Ace in turn glared daggers back. "Hmm" he got up walking upstairs with intent on beating the kid out of bed. Slamming his room door open. He went over to Luffys still form. A foot raised to kick the kid, he froze when he brought it down. To him Luffy looked white, lips tinted ever so slightly purple.

Ace bit his lip ran down the stairs "HES DEAD!" the words caused all three bandits to either choke, gag, or spit what ever was in their mouths out. Dadan was the first to reach Luffy. Her hands frantically were placed on Luffy.

"He's not dead, something's wrong though, the kids burning up" Dadan turned him over looking at the kids body a side from a few scrapes no bruises and being a bit skinny. Luffy was fine but the fever is raging.

"Magra go get the village doctor, and while your there send Garp an emergency message. Dogra get water and make sure its good and cold" Dadan instructed to the two bandits. "HAI!" they both shouted and ran in separate directions.

Ace stood of on the side watch as Dadan struggled to wake the young kid. Within an hour time Magra came back red in the face, with the doctor in tow. The doctor bent down to Luffy and began to work on him.

"Dadan, Garp is on his way he'll be here in the morning" Dadan nodded her head. "He won't make it till then" the doctor spoke standing up and removing his gloves. "Appendicitis, curable when caught in time, deadly when not. I'm afraid his appendix has burst, their is no

chance for him" the doctor shook his head pulling out a needle and a vile. "I can make him as comfortable as I can" the man extracted a large amount of medicine from the vile and injected it into Luffy.

"Why is it killing him?" the doctor paused in his cleanup. "The bacteria builds up in an organ that the body does not use. then the organ gets so swollen that is burst, releasing the bacteria into the blood. Once it enters the blood their is really no chance of surviving. Maybe if he was older his chances of living are increased significantly.

Ace looked at the unconscious kid, thinking how the last few days Luffy didn't attempt to follow him at all.

The following hours were tense, when mid morning came around Luffy's breathing was shallow but still there. "DADAN" the huts door was ripped from the frame in a fit of rage. Dadan ran down the stairs to calm the enraged marine. A hush discussion followed by a heavy sigh.

Ace looked like he wanted to take off. He was curious about death, wanted to see it first hand. A large hand clamped onto his shoulder. Ace shrugged him off.

Garp reached down to pick up Luffy the kid barely responded. "His mother died, from the same illness" Garps revelation about Luffy's mother shocked Ace. "He was 3 too young to remember her". Garp brushed a strain of Luffys hair away from his sweat soaked face.

Hours ticked by there was no change in Luffy the doctor was called back. He gave more pain medication to the child, hoping to give him an escape from the amount of pain he is in. "he survived this long, if he makes it past a 24 hour mark his chance will increase" the doctor explained to garp. the marine nodded holding Luffy a little closer.

by the next morning Luffy still did not show any change in his condition. It was 3 days later on a sunset. Garp was once again cradling the child. The man was close to losing himself in

grief. "Jiji" the barely whisper spooked the marine. "Luffy" his hand fell onto his young grandsons head. the fever had broken at last and Luffy was finally coming too. Luffy opened

his eyes, Garp stilled himself, the child was blinded by the fever. Tear dripped down his face as he began to cry. Luffy blinked his eyes slowly confused, "ne jiji, Why is it so dark in here?"

Luffy struggled to speak. "I know, I know, Sleep, just sleep for now" Garp rubbed the side of Luffy's face affectionitly. Luffy did what he was told and went back to sleep. Garp lay the sleeping child onto the sleep mat, covering him with a thick blanket he bought the first day being back.

The stairs creaked, causing the four sitting at the table eating dinner to look up. Garp sank down against the wall. His face almost unreadable. "Garp-sama, did he?" none of them wanted to ask if the child died. "No, his fever has broken but there were some complications

from it." the man took some sake chugging the alcohol. "complications?" Magra asked fixing a plate for the marine, setting it down in front of him. "Yes, Luffy is blind, the fever took his sight from him" Garp sat the empty sake bottle down. "What do we do?" Dogra asked spoon

food into his mouth. "You do nothing, Luffy can not defend himself in the state he is in. Considering who is father is, I can't simply leave him with a nursemaid. I'll have to find a suitor for him and arrange a marriage right away." Garp rubbed his forehead in hopes to rid of

the headache. "One that will not mind having a blind wife, that is if he can still carry once he his older, the fever could have took that from him"the man grumbled to himself. Eating his food not paying attention.

Later that night Garp had went back to his ship collecting files of single marine under 25. He sat up all night in the Bandits kitchen searching through files. One file caught his eye. Chase Smoker age 24- devil fruit ability turning in to smoke literally. Ironic, the older marine scuffed.

setting the file into the possible suitor section. With two other files, unknown to him Ace watched the old man work through the night. Come morning Garp finished going through the files, tired and exhausted.

He relooked over the three files he set a side. Time to make some calls. "HELP!" the scream startled all the residences. Garp fled up the stairs to the kids room. Finding Luffy on the floor

blind eyes blinking, frighten and wide. "I can't see, WHY CAN"T I SEE!" tears dripped down the small face. Garp scooped the child up to his chest. Luffy sniffled, "Jiji?" he was hesitant but sniffed the man again. "I'm here Luffy" Garp carried Luffy down the stairs. Luffy was weak

and shaky from being ill for days. He could barely sit up and hold a spoon. "Here Luffy have some chicken soup" Garp pushed a warm spoon into the eight years mouth. Luffy willingly excepted

being spoon fed. Even though earlier he struggled to take the spoon from his grandfather.

After breakfast Garp placed Luffy back into his bed. "I got to go and make some calls Luffy" Garp crooned to the child as he drifted off to sleep. Garp face became emotionless.

(I pray you will forgive me one day) Garp thought as he brushed Luffys hair back. Then he proceeded to walk down to the docks.

The town bustled as if nothing had happened, they didn't know at all. Makino came up to Garp a little worse for wear. Her eyes bloodshot, dark circle under them as well. "Garp-sama" she greeted him with a sad but hopeful smile. "He's alive Makino, but the fever has blinded the boy" Garp reached an hand out placing it on her shoulder for comfort. Makino cried for the poor child that she helped raise. "He won't be able to do his dream then" Makino whispered and walked away from Garp in sorrow.

Garp boarded his ship being greeted my his crew respectfully. Reaching his office he placed the calls. "Hello a gruff sounding Marine answered the den den phone. "This is admiral Garp, I have a proposition for you Roy Pegasus" Garp spoke for nearly half and hour to the man, but he declined. The second was no better as he hung once he heard marriage. "Hello, Smoker speaking" Man carried an authoritative voice. Garp liked that. "This is Admiral Garp, I have a Marriage proposition I

would like you to consider". the man on the other was silent, Garp thought he may have hung up. "An arranged Marriage Sir" he asked after a minute. "Hai" Garp responded. A sigh was heard from the other end. "I mind as well listen before I decline then" was his response, Garp practically danced.

"My grandson Monkey D. Luffy 8 years old, I wish to marry him at 15, He is Blind, but can carry children" Garp explained all in one breath. "I mind as well accept" the voice seemed reluctant. "Are sure? You don't sound to sure" Garp sounded worry. "I'm sure because my mother just heard our conversation" the venom dripping in his voice screamed mommy wants grandchildren, and she wants them soon. Garp nearly snickered at that.

"Good will draw up a contract once it is signed, I want you to visit him every few months." Garp went over the detail as he drew up the draft of a contract.

The first meeting between the two was suppose to go off without a hitch. With Luffy though there is always a hitch. Luffy stood outside in the sunlight. His new clothes soaked in mud. Ace held a small smirk from his hiding spot.

Garp had a hand over his face, and as for smoker the entire front of his marine uniform was covered in mud too.

"Luffy, Please tell me why you were in the tree?" Garp strained out a vein popping on his head. "Ace dragged me up there and dropped me" Garps vein twitched, Smoker raised a eyebrow at the angry man.

"Ano, is Smokey here then" the kid ask sticking a finger up his nose nonchalant. "Yeah and you brats just covered him in mud. Luffy froze, "Jiji that's not my fault its ACES!" his defense was met with a fist to the head.

"ITAI!, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO HURT!" Smoker watched in awe as the kids head bounced inhumanly from the hit. (Devil fruit user) He thought, sighing he knelt down in front of his betrothed. "My name is Chase Smoker, not Smokey" Smoker extended a hand taking Luffy's in his. Luffy stiffen from the sudden contact from the stranger. "I like Smokey better" the kid mumbled yanking his hand out of the others gentle grasp. Smoker sweat dropped at the kids bluntness. (This would serve to be an Interesting Marriage) Smoker thought, brushing some mud of his uniform.

Smoker spent the better part of his day with Luffy playing , the kid smiled and laughed. Garp seemed pleased with how happy Luffy was with Smoker.

Smoker swung him around in his arms. A rare and gentle smile graced the marines lips.

(I chose the perfect man for him) Garp thought to himself drinking some sake. Night settled, soon and problem arose "NOO! DON"T LEAVE YET" Luffy clung to his betrothed. Smoker held a look of surprise.

He knelt down, "Luffy I'll be back 3 months to visit" Smoker brushed back. Luffy frowned but nodded his head in acceptance. Smoker kissed his head running a hand under his chin before leaving.

Luffy never been happier since his arrival at the bandits hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy is 13, it's been five years since the arranged marriage has been set. Luffy is 13 and is very interested in sex. Smoker is currently trying to persuade Luffy from any sexual ideas. However the young teen convinced him to go sun tanning.

"Come on Smokey, You can't put the lotion on yourself" Luffy held a wicked grin on his face one that said come on, let me rub you in a naughty way. Smoker swallowed a nonexistent lump in his throat. He was already having a hard time constraining himself from touching the boy in his too tight swim trunks.

Luffy has gotten taller, very tall for his age. He was lean, but not to lean he still had muscle visible. His eyesight had improved somewhat after the sickness took it away. He can see colors and blurred shapes of objects, Garp is teaching him observation haki to help him. However the milky eyes remained the way they are. The creepy part the 29 year old thought is when your doing something {such as sneaking off after a day together to go back to loguetown} is his eyes can still move and trace where your going. Smoker shivered when Luffy stared at him.

Another thing to, is Luffy likes to touch people to make sure they are really there. Considering a few instances that involved Ace had left Luffy somewhat scared at coat racks and other inanimate objects.

Smoker sighed submitting to the curious fingers that spread suntan lotion on his body. The young teen felt Smokers abs dancing his finger across them. Smoker felt a stir in his loins but tried to repress the feeling.

Despite the age Luffy is at, he is a vixen. Smoker felt that the marriage would have surprises around every corner."Smokey?" the seductive whisper came out of Luffy's mouth. "Hmm" He replied enjoying his betrothed hands on him. "Your mother is coming later for dinner today" his sweet voice announced with a happy tone. Smoker froze, eyes snapped open wide, mouth hanging open and on top of that his happy feeling was gone. "NANI!" Smoker pushed himself up. "Hai your mother is visiting today for dinner, you best behave she loves me, and you" Luffy started to laugh as smoker rolled around on the beach all his calmness disappearing with a snap of a finger.

Smoker stopped, laying on his back stared up at the sky. Ever since that phone call his mother is always pestering him. "An arranged marriage sir?" his mother was sitting in his living room, he never saw her head snapped up. The look on his face was that of disapproval. Until he turned around his mother radiating evilness. "SAY YES" She hissed at him, the 24 nearly 25 marine froze staring at his mother, fear leaking into him. "I mind as well listen before I decline" He listen to Garp barley processing what he was saying. His mother sat there staring at him. "I mind as well accept" the victory dance his mother did made his eye twitch. More babble, ""I'm sure because my mother just heard our conversation" the venom dripping in his answer, was never heard by his mother and hoped the other man on the other end did not hear it as well.

Smoker side scrubbing a hand down his face when Luffy's lean body laid down on top of his. Smoker wrapped an arm around him. "Nee are you mad" Luffy's adorable pout made Smoker laxed. "No, Luffy, She just make things a little tense for me" Smoker rubbed his hand on Luffy's arm. In less then a second Luffy shifted. Smoker tensed again preparing for sexual attack. Luffy bent down lips pressing into his. Smoker pressed back gentle and slow.

They spent all day at the beach wrapped around each other. "Come on Smokey, Mama Smokey should be at the hut by now" Smoker winced wishing more than anything for this day to end.

"Chaser!, Lu-chan" the elderly woman hugged her soon to be in-law. Luffy hugged back with much mother loved Luffy, a lot, to the point where it's sickening.

"Chaser, i've brought over wedding samples!" the woman clapped her somewhat gagged on the sake he was drinking. "Mother can't we wait another four years?" Smoker asked finger entwined under his chin.

"nope!" everyone sweat dropped except for Luffy who was oblivious or an accomplice to this.

" Smokey, I want the reception at that restaurant you took me to that fancy one, that floats" Luffy minding his manners sipped his tea carefully. "The Baratie, I guess it won't hurt to rent out the entire place for a night" Smoker popped some hot sushi rolls into his mouth.

"wonderfull, The marines have that ship they use for ceremonies. Can it be used for weddings?" Mama Smoker turned her attention to Garp. "Yes it can be" Garp tried to mind his manners in front of the frightening woman before him.

Hence the three hour dinner continued, in a tense atmosphere around the two marines. Once Smokers mother left he collapsed in his seat eyeing the dishes on the table. Garp still munching away on his dessert with more vigor, ignoring his manners. A sudden warm body pressed against him. Smoker jumped slightly but smiled at Luffy as he searched out the others hand.

"I don't understand you two" Luffy exasperated tone made Smoker raise his eye and Garp to pause eating. "Whys that" Smoker asked rubbing his thumb across a callous on Luffy's hand. "You guys are so tense around her, but she so sweet" Luffy snuggled closer to the man. Smoker and Garp sweat-dropped at the statement. One thought ran across both their minds. (Evil), they shivered at the sametime faces white.

Luffy stood and started to clear the table. Smoker helped before he and Garp bid their farewell to the young teen.

Luffy smiled sadly as they left. His heart ached, knowing he'll be alone until the come back in a few months. He hated living with the bandits. Ace, Sabo and him get into violent fights that are so bad that, Dadan will tie him up.

"They'll be back!" he announced to himself, trying to calm himself.

Author's note

Sorry this is short. Next one will be longer I swear!. I'm still working on Sprite, so that will be awhile I hit writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy's 14th birthday brought a near riot. Garp can only smile with such pure guilt that it left several people, wondering if he truly was guilty. The party started out find in the Party Bar, Makino making sure everyone is enjoying the special occasion.

The Luffy, and everyone he was friends with is attending. The laughter is loud in the homey bar. Luffy dance and twirled with Smoker, the smile that graced his lips was contagious to everyone there. Smoker smiled back gentle as he leaned the other towards the floor.

However, despite the signs on the door several burly men walked into the bar. Sitting at the bar they demanded the strongest drink the bar had to offer, Makino smiled and apologized to them telling them the bar has been closed for the night.

The men did not take kindly to her words, Garp snagged one scowling at him. He was an ugly fella with yellow teeth and beady eyes. The man snarled back making a crack about marines beingassholes. Smoker grabbed Luffy and pushed him towards the stairs that led into Makino private home. Luffy looked at him questionably but went up the stairs nonetheless. Garp punched the man he held, hard. The other two attempted to flank Garp, but Somer attacked them bringing one down. The other man was missing several teeth, had a nasty scar on his face. Bared his teeth and attacked Smoker, soon more men arrived and dove into the fight. Most of the innocent non-fighting party guest fled to the Makinos private home. Makino stayed and fought back, with a frying pan, that hurt, alot. Those that got smacked up the head by her can see and practically feel the rage coming off from her in waves.

In Makino's apartment, everyone sat in her living room, listening to the crashing and banging. Hence why Luffy's birthday was a full blown riot, that Grandpa Garp started.

That year went by fast, the wedding was being planned. Luffy felt excitement running through him, as his 15th birthday drew near. The day after he will be married to the man he loves. Even though he knows it is an arranged marriage he fell in love with his Smokey.

Currently his soon to-be mother in law were at the Baratie, to decide on what food is to be served. "What about Chawanmushi" Mama Smoker held out a spoonful of one of nearly 30 dishes prepared. "Smokey Doesn't like Chawanmushi. On second thought, I could've sworn I said to the waiter not to bother bringing that out." Luffy paused in thought, putting a Gyoza in his mouth. "Try this one Mama Smoker, These are mouth watering" Luffy handed the plate over to her. "Oh I told him to bring it out anyway" Mama Smoker said as she nibbled on the Gyoza.

They spent hours, nearly 5 hours going over each dish discussing which one will be used and which one will not be used. They decided on Gyoza, Yudofu, and Oden (You guys should these dishes up they are really delicious looking). "On to desert" Mama Smoker clapped her hands, Luffy laughed at her. Namagashi, Suama and Uiro were decided for dessert to be handed out, when the tea is served.

The owner came down at one point, walking over to the two. "Is everything to your liking?" He asked hand clasped behind his back. "Everything is wonderful too bad we had decide only three dishes, for the main course and desert" Luffy stood up brushing non-existent crumbs of his lap. "Grandpa" Garp slowly raised his head from the other side of the table tears and snot running down his face.

Luffy continued with a overly sweet tone. "Thank-you so much" He lent down and kissed Garp on the cheek. Mama Smoker stood up and linked arms with Luffy, as they headed to the ship.

Chef Zeff raised an eyebrow at the large marine that looked like he rather not be where he is at. "Losing a kid huh" he said while Sanji came and began to clear the table. Night had just began to settle other customers began to trek to their ships. "My grandson actually" Garp sat up more serious. "For May 6th I wish to rent the entire restaurant out" Zeff eyed the Marine as he pulled out a large envelope, "This should cover everything, If you would not mind decorating the restaurant in with the supplies I've brought." Garp handed Zeff the envelope, Zeff opened and thumbed through the Beli. "This is more than what I charge" Zeff began pulling some out. Garp held a hand out, "Your going to be putting up with my Grandson's family and friends as well as his betrothed" Garp stood up. Zeff crossed his arms over his chest. "Arrainged" Sanji paused in his cleaning to look at Zeff. "Yes, however luck was on my side, Luffy and Chaser love each other very much." Garp slipped his coat onto his shoulders, patted the chef on the shoulder, "Make whatever you would like for cocktail hour" Garp rubbed a hand through Sanji's hair. Sanji eye him angrily.

"Why would he do that to his family" Zeff turned and looked at Sanji. "Sometimes eggplant they marry their family off for money, power, or status, Other Times it's to protect them. The kid is blind and considering who his grandfather is he did in hope's It would sway enemies to stay away from him. Smoker is well known in these parts for reducing crime in Loguetown and his devil fruit that make him into smoke." Sanji mulled over the man's words. "Then we should make everything perfect for his wedding day then" Zeff nodded his head watching as the marine ship bobbed up and down at their dock.

The months went by snow on the island melted, and spring began to unfold their fresh flowers. Luffy birthday went by quick he at the end of the night, he is still on the Marine ship, the wedding dress was simple and floor length. Mama Smoker making last minute adjustments on the gown. Luffy had to grow his hair out to frame his fanamine face more, in small bob cut. Luffy jolted, "Sorry Luffy-chan" Mama Smoker pulled the pin that stuck into Luffy. Luffy smiled gently and place a hand on her shoulder. "That's it" She said stood up putting the sewing basket on a nearby dresser. Standing behind Luffy she placed both her hands onto his shoulders. Luffy smiled at the mirror, seeing a blur in the mirror, focusing his Haki he can make out the negative lines of the dress{Tried to explain how he see with haki, it in those negative colors}. Luffy stepped towards the mirror tracing his face in it. "Come on bed time, we want you up bright and early." Mama Smoker began to unfasten the dress from Luffy's body.

Luffy slipped on sweatpants, and a black wife beater. He flipped the covers back and slipped into the bed. "Good night Mama Smoker" Luffy snuggled into the thick cover enjoying the warmth they brought. "Goodnight Luffy" Mama Smoker flipped the light switched on in the brain.

The sun was up and beginning to warm the deck. Luffy stood on a small stepping stool as Makino, Mama Smoker and few other maidens from the village prepped Luffy for the wedding, his hair curled around his face, bangs hung just above the eye. No make-up had been put on, Luffy looked beautiful naturally. Luffy practically glowed with excitement.

The ceremony Left many Marines, and the family members of the couple in tears. The reception after the wedding just as wonderful, the food the dancing. Smoker twirled his new bride around on the floor. At the end of the night Garp came over, and wished them the best of luck giving them a ship and a few marines to work the ship to the sakura isles. All three islands are in full bloom, creating a wonderland of soft pink and white flowers. On each island held about 30 cottages, to prevent overcrowding on these magnificent islands. That night despite being on a ship, they made love.

Smoker took his bride to their quarters leading him to the soft bed. Smoker pressed his lips to Luffy's, enjoying the moan from below him. "Chaser" Luffy tilted his head back giving access to his neck. Smoker latched his lips to his neck sucking and biting until a nice sized hickey. Luffy withered underneath his husband.

Smoker ran a white gloved hand down Luffy side enjoying the feeling of the dress. Smoker smirked "Do you want the dress on or off" Luffy grinned back "On". Smoker shivered, and lifted the dress up pushing his hand underneath to grope Luffy's ass and cock. "Your wet" Smoker rubbed his glove over the wet panties. Luffy Trusted to meet the warm fingers.

Smoker pulled away removing his gloves and pulling his erection out. Sliding his hands up Luffy's legs hooking his fingers around the rim of his wife's panties. He slowly slid them off, lowering his face down to lick at the wet lips of Luffy's pussy enjoying the way the clenched, sitting up he jerked Luffy's cock a few times. "I want you in me, make me yours." Luffy words made smoker Shiver in pleasure. Pressing the tip of his cock against opening and pressed in. Luffy whimpered in pleasure, the hymen have been cut months ago by a medical doctor due to his devil fruit ability.

Smoker began to thrust into Luffy. Luffy wrapped his legs around the other man. The surged together thrusting, grunting, crying out, and mumbling nonsense. Luffy came first cock and pussy twitch releasing his infertile semen onto his lovers chest. Smoker grunted and continued thrusting several morse time and "Oh yes, yes" Smoker pressed his sweaty face into Luffy's sweaty shoulder. Luffys grown, was sticking to his body, outlining the hard muscle underneath.

The marriage was wonderful, as the years went by Luffy gave birth to five children, currently Luffy is pregnant with his sixth and possibly seventh child, as the first two children were twins.

Smoker stayed in Loguetown and Luffy chose to stay in Foosha village. Despite the distance Smoker is alway there for everything.

However Luffy wished he is here for today. Harsh hands manhandled him and his children. "Mama!' they kept crying. Luffy's heart ached for his children. They were being separated on the ship. Yuzu and Shiro were the loudest. Cookie and Mia sobbed in fear and the youngest Mira cried like any two year old would. "Please just let them stay with me please!" a harsh smack across sent Luffy to the deck.

"Listen up! were going to use you and your children as bait to lure your father out" The man's breath wafted across Luffy's face. Luffy lent away. "And I Blackbeard Will capture him and turn him into the marines." The man laughed. "My grandfather would not stand for this you're risking his families lives!" Luffy shouted struggling to get up.

Blackbeard snorted and raised his hand hurting the pregnant man once again. Luffy curled around his stomach to protect the child inside of him. 8 months along he can't afford to be beaten.

Despite being a Haki user Luffy only learned how to use observation haki. He also stopped training completely once he first became pregnant. Luffy felt dread when the seastone cuff came in contact with him. "NO! THAT COULD HURT MY BABY" he cried out twisting away from the cuffs. To his horror they had been latched on. Fear rising in his chest, Smokey will come, he'll come. Luffy kept saying to himself.

In Loguetown Smoker received a call from Sengko asking or him to come to marineford quickly. "Yes, sir" Smoker called fo Tashigi to ready a ship to leave for Marineford. "Hai she said before calling the men and women together. However he could not shake the feeling of something wrong going on.

Author's note

Sakura Isles I made that up :)


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at marineford, Smoker couldn't help but stare at the dull building. The feeling that something is off still heavy in his chest. "Smoker" fellow captains greeted as he walked past them. Heading down the hall towards the Admiral Sengoku office. He need to be briefed

on what is happening. "SMOKEY!" Smoker barely dodged the fist of love from his father in law. "Garp how nice to see you" Smoker responded pleasantly. Garp raised an eyebrow, "Everything ok?" Garp's concern evident in his voice.

"Something doesn't feel right" Smoker responded lighting up a cigar. "Same here" Garp whispered back, placing a comforting hand on Smokers shoulder. Sengoku's office door opened. "Garp, Smoker come in" Sengoku gestured his hand behind him. The two veteran marines headed inside the office.

*With Luffy*

Luffy shivered, his body covered in goosebumps. Blackbeard had locked his children god knows where and Luffy himself had been locked in what he could assume a spare room. The pregnant man was tied to the bed legs spread as well as his arms. Restrained by the bedpost and seastone chains with cuffs.

Luffy would never be able to describe what is running through him at the moment. Scared, lost and confused. Blackbeard had told him everything. For that he could not comprehend why.

*Smoker and Garp*

Smoker and Garp both stood still as stone staring at the Admiral. Smoker felt shock at first then, rage began to take over. "YOU BASTARD!" He lunged at the Admiral and the fight broke out. Garp snapped out of his state of shock grabbing hold of Smoker.

"You see the plan will succeed, Nothing to worry about your wife will be fine" Sengoku said so sure of himself. Garp looked at the defeated man in front of him. "Sengoku what you have done is unforgivable, Smoker and I will take our leave. Next time we cross paths be

aware, You signed your own death warrant" Garp began to lead the younger marine out. "Once you step out of my office Garp you will be declared an enemy" Sengoku shouted standing up, trying to get the two to stay and see the light of the situation. "You already made

us the enemy when you took my grandson and his children for your own agenda" Garp gripped Smoker's shoulder tightly. The door open they sprinted past other marines leaving a stunned Admiral behind.

"What do we do?" Smoker asked as he clotheslined a scrawny marine. "We find Whitebeard and ask him for help" Garp dodged a flying boomerang. Garp snarled and thrusted a fist into another nameless marines stomach. "Why Whitebeard?" The sound of Smoker grunting from jumping a story to ground floor, followed by Garp. "You know Ace and Sabo are

apart of his crew, If I can convince them to help it would be whole lot easier with a few hundred men and women looking for Black beard then two people. Also when word gets out that

Blackbeard is being publically hunted by Whitebeard himself all their Allies will be looking for him." Garp punched the door frame as the exited Marine Ford, the frame collapsed trapping their pursuers in the building.

*Moby Dick*

Three days have passed, Smoker and Gap finally arrived at the big ship. Everyone is on edge as they watched the former Marines walk up to Whitebeard. "We need your help in finding Blackbeard" Garp's voice was serious and several of the commanders watched on in silence.

Marco the Phoenix, Fire fist Ace and Sabo the gentleman stood in front of Whitebeard.

"Why should I help you?" Whitebeard was very suspicious about the two of them. "We

just need you help in finding him nothing more" Garp said agitated and trying not to give information away about the situation. Ace watched Smoker the man was pale and had looked as if he had not slept in days. "Get off my ship you brats" Whitebeard dismissed them with a

wave a hand. Smoker's head shot up, (No) he thought stepping forward causing several commanders to tense. Garp was tense with rage as he tried to control himself but stopped

watching the young man. Smoker got on to his knees bowing before the great pirate. "Please" his voice waivered, "Blackbeard has my pregnant wife as well as my children" tears began to

stream down the normally stoic man. "Luffy he can't see well, he's almost 9 months along, our girls there no bigger than my knee hight" Smoker struggled through the pain of his words looking up at Whitebeard with red eyes filled pain and agony that a father and husband can hold for something that has been ripped out of his arms.

Whitebeard heart went out for the man, sobbing in front of him. "Very well Marco get a crew together brief them and send them out. Ace contact all of our allies and send them the word that we want Blackbeard. Is there anything else we should know about the situation speak up now." Whitebeard asked eyeing Garp. Smoker sat on his knees, "Luffy's devil fruit

ability is Gomu gomu, for an unknown reason it doesn't work when he goes into labor. He has never given birth to any of our children

naturally, they were all through c-section after the first pregnancy nearly killed him." The tension in the air got worse, "What happen in the first pregnancy yoi" Marco dared to ask as everyone else tensed up waiting for the answer. "He nearly bled to death" Smoker looked up eyes filled with pain and sadness. Everyone scattered orders have been shouted, if they knew Blackbeard they would know

that the man would not care for the pregnant carrier well.

*Luffy*

Luffy could not think how many days or weeks it has been, but he felt uncomfortable all day. He is still laying in bed after much begging to Blackbeard the man finally let the youngest in the room for stay. Luffy's other children were unaccounted for. Luffy winced as a sharp kick to his organs was delivered. He sighed laying his head back on the pillow. Luffy was strictly left in the bed all day, someone coming

in every 2 hours to let the raven haired man to relieve himself, as well as the Mira. Luffy shifted a sharp pain rippled across his stomach, this time it wasn't a kick. Luffy stared at the ceiling in horror as he felt another contraction hit him 15 minutes later. Luffy shook fear over

taking his rational thoughts, ( .) Luffy tossed his head to the side crying out. "Mama" Luffy looked up at Mira, her soft raven hair sticking up.

*Whitebeard, Smoker , Garp*

They were getting close to finding that terrible man, Smoker is filled with rage the med bay on the Moby Dick was bustling with nurses and doctors. When they arrived at an island where they received word that Blackbeard attacked and practically demolished the island. They found four of his daughters hear. Barely alive, beaten bloodied. Cookie's hand was missing completely, Smoker felt sick to his stomach. Walking on to the deck making his way to the rail vomiting into the ocean. Smoker sobbed, he felt weak alone and insignificant

in protecting his own family. He bit his lip, the sun setting was lighting the sky red, making it worse for the man. Smoker screamed, letting his rage out in it. Punching the deck over and over again until blood ran from his hands.

Hands grabbed him pinning him down, They were Sabo's men, Zoro and Sanji trying to hold him down, a needle prick and sleepiness washed over him as he sagged into the mens arms. "That should have put him right to sleep but I'm not going to give him more than that to much could hurt him" The little reindeer put his medical instruments away.

Smoker pushed a fist into his eye rubbing it while still setteling down from the crying. "What kind of father am I if I can't protect my children" He sobbed out his body losing the battle against the sedation. "You protected them, Smoker you have you always have.

Neither you nor I could have thought the hand that fed us would turn around and smack us. Dog will always protect his pups and mate, When find Luffy and Mira will show the world how wrong they were to take those innocent children into their little chest game, Garp spoke quietly calming the ex-marine lifting him up into his arms hugging him as Sabo's Crew backed off watching the sight before them

including Whitebeard. "I fear Luffy will hate me" Smokers voice waivered, "I fear he will hate me for not being there to protect him and our children, I fear for for life" Smoker gripped Garps shirt pressing his face into the stiff fabric. "Luffy will never hate you Smoker, You know how he is, if he was not pregnant Blackbeard would have been skewered and dropped into the bottom of th ocean." Garp pressed

the sobbing man into his body hugging him. Smoker's body soon grew limp, giving into the sedation. "What do you mean skewered? do you really think he can fight back, he is blind after all" Ace mention nonchalantly from his hiding spot causing the people people on deck to look at him. "One thing i've learned in all my years as a marine Ace never, and I mean never mess with a mothers child. Blackbeard

made that mistake, if Luffy wasn't pregnant he would have turned that ship upside down in a fit of rage" Garp stood up lifting his son in laws deadweight on to one shoulder.

*Luffy a day later*

Luffy gasped a rush of warm liquid between his legs told him one thing, his water broke. Luffy began to wimper as the contractions got worse. He couldn't see and he wished desperately to be able to move. Another contraction this time he didn't hold the scream in arching

his back of the damp bed sheets he hollard in pain. Mira began to cry not understanding why her mother was in pain. Throwing his head side to side and biting his lips, Luffy struggled as the labor pains got worse.

The sound of keys hitting the lock on the door, caught his attention. Luffy opened his eyes just in time to see Blackbeard staring at him. "Please, I'm in labor, please unchain me, I need help" Luffy begged his captor. The man grinned back "I don't think so, will see how it goes" Blackbeard shut the door shut locking it once more. Luffy sobbed as his body struggled to push out his baby. Soaked in sweat,

hair matted down Luffy felt vomit rising in his throat barely able to roll over Luffy turned his vomiting onto the sheets, His body physically ill from the pain.

Loud violent noise came from the outside, the sound of wood splintering, caught Luffy's pain riddled minds attention. Mira started

crying again, and Luffy felt hope rise in his chest. A strong contraction hit Luffy again this time Luffy passed out.

*Smoker and Whitebeard Pirates*

They found the ship, it was big and Black. Sitting in a small cove as if they were trying to hide from other ships, they attacked full out the second the turned into the cove. They normally would not have something so rash but Blackbeards men were waiting to ambush them when they eneter the cove.

Smoker managed to get on to the ship sending as many men as he can to the grave. Smothering them with his smoke, cutting off there precous oxygen that they needed. Ace , Sabo and Marco both went after Blackbeard as Smoker was able to get below deck. The ship had alot of rooms Smoker ran down them slamming them opening and killing any non ally he came across. He nearly missed the

tapestry hanging from ceailing to floor wide enoough to cover a hall or a door. It was odd placement, without another thought Smoker through it back and cried out in surprise at finding a locked door. Lifting his leg and slamming it violently into the door splintered underneath the rage filled kick.

He froze the sound of Mira crying his wife barely concous body, (oh god there is so much blood). Luffy was tied down to the bed frame, legs spread and arms. The amount of blood between his wife legs made his knees weak. Without though Smoker reached for the chains instantly yanking back. "Seastone" he muttered pulling his juttee out he slammed them into the chains breaking them with ease.

He'll get the cuffs off later he thought to himself. Putting Mira on Luffy's still form he was able to lift both of them up. Wincing as Luffy's blood and birth fluid ran down his arms.

Smoker took off, the battle still raging on (I have to get them to the ship) He thought, breaking out into the sunlit world once again, he ran forward. Blackbeard turned seeing Smoker with Luffy in his arms, raged filled him as he shot forward weapon raised, the shot made.

(Crying) was Luffy's first thought when he woke up. His body ached, he can feel bandages wrapped around his midsection. "Luffy" Luffy turned to see his grandfather sitting next to him holding a bundle in his arms, "Is that?" Luffy didn't get to finish. "Yeah" Garp answered pressing Luffy's newborn into his arms. "The other one is sleeping sound" Garp said sitting back into his chair, Luffy frowned.

Something was wrong, his grandfather was off. "Where's Smokey" Luffy asked looking around for his lover, "He didn't make it" Luffy stared wide-eyed at his grandfather, a nearby nurse snatched the baby out of his arms. "What do you mean he didn't make it" Luffy was nearly hysterical, he struggled to get up pushing himself up. "Blackbeard killed him while he was trying to retreat to the ship with you"

Luffy sobbed hitting Garp in the chest "YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING !" Luffy shouted breaking down in his grandfather's arms. "NOOOO!"" Whitebeard and his commander sat in a meeting room, the screaming could be heard from the bed bay. Several of the commanders felt tears rising in there eyes to the pain filled screams for a lover that had been lost.


End file.
